Until My Dying Day
by beatlesgrl
Summary: My birthday fic for Tames. Kind of based off of spoilers of Moulin Rouge episode and hopes that Klaine will sing Come What May.


Kurt took another spoonful of his Ben and Jerry's and felt a tear roll down his cheek. Rachel had declared it girl's night after Kurt found one of Blaine's bow ties under his mattress and started to cry. She had cancelled her date with Brody and even pulled out all of their unhealthy food for this occasion.

They were currently watching Moulin Rouge, after Rachel had insisted that Kurt watch it so his memory of watching it with Blaine could be erased. Except she had fallen asleep before they had even met Satine and now Kurt was forced to watch it alone.

And everything was a memory to him.

When Satine and Christian started to sing Your Song, it reminded Kurt of when Blaine had picked him up and twirled him around the room, singing this song in his ear. When Satine was discovered, Kurt remembered Blaine sneaking into his room late one night after one of their fights to apologize. It was killing Kurt.

The worst, though, was when it got to Come What May.

_"Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more"_

__Kurt's mind thought back to when they had first watched this movie together, when they were still 'just friends'. How Blaine had suddenly turned to him and started to sing Christian's part to Kurt, his smile growing wider when Kurt decided to join in.

_"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time"_

Kurt felt another tear roll down his cheek. How could Blaine just cheat on him while Kurt was gone? Wasn't it Blaine who encouraged him to get out of Lima and go to New York?

_"Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day"_

He dropped his heads in his hands, letting the now empty container of ice cream hit the floor. This was their song. They were supposed to sing this to each other at their wedding.

Now…Now Kurt felt lost.

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place"_

Kurt could swear that Nicole Kidman's voice was higher than that…

_"Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace"_

Actually, he could've sworn that the only person he knew that sounded like that…  
_"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste"_

He jerked his head back to the t.v. screen, and he realized the voice was coming from the door to the apartment.

_"It all revolves around you"_

Kurt shoved Rachel off of him and he bolted to the door, reaching it in a remarkable short amount of time. He shoved the door open to find-

Nothing.

_"And there's no mountain too high_  
_No river too wide_  
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side"_

The song continued on the movie, but Kurt wasn't that interested in watching anymore.

_"Storm clouds may gather, _  
_And stars may collide_  
_But I love you_  
_Until the end of time"_

Kurt closed his eyes and allowed the song to rush over him, allowed himself one more pleasurable listen before he had to never watch it again. He opened his mouth and sang along.

_"Come what may_

_Come what may _

_I will love you until my dying day."_

Kurt broke down and dropped to the floor. His sobs rang out through the apartment hallways and though his own apartment.

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place."_

Kurt gasped and looked out into the hallway. And he saw him.

Blaine.

He had run back up their rickety stair-well, he seemed to look like he ran all the way here.

Kurt chocked back another sob and before he knew it Blaine was on the floor, holding onto Kurt like his life depended on it.

He heard the song finish up behind him and the movie continue on, but Kurt didn't want to get off the floor.

"What are you-"

"I needed to know." Blaine said quickly, "I needed to know whether you hated me so I could move on properly."

Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's back and cried softly, "Blaine, I don't hate you."

"You should." Blaine murmured into Kurt's neck.

"I should," Kurt replied, "But I don't."

"But…why?" Blaine pulled back and looked into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt could almost laugh at the question. How quickly did Blaine forget? "Blaine do you remember that night we watched Moulin Rouge the first time and you started to sing to me?"

"Yeah…"

Kurt sniffled, "Well, that was when I knew that…I would love you until my dying day."

Blaine's eyes teared up and he grabbed the back of Kurt's head and pulled him in for a kiss, one that Kurt could tell was supposed to convey every apology and every declaration of love that Blaine could ever give.

It took Kurt's breath away.

When Blaine finally pulled away, he whispered against Kurt's lips, "Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste."

Kurt chuckled and pulled Blaine back in. There was a lot of apologies that Blaine owed him.


End file.
